Tukang Air
by freak-maknae
Summary: Cinta pada pandangan pertama Sehun pada Jongin KAIHUN


Yaoi—

kai x sehun

* * *

"SEHUNNNN KENAPA KERAN AIR KAU RUSAKAN LAGI" murka seorangh ibu pada anak keduanya —Oh Sehun—.

Bocah lelaki yang dimarahi oleh ibunya itu hanya menunduk melihat lantai tak berani melihat wajah ibunya yang sedang murka itu.

"Maaf eomma" Jawab Sehun dengan lirih sang ibu kini hanya memijat keningnya melihat kelakuan putra bungsunya ini.

"Ya Tuhan Sehun dalam seminggu ini kau sudah merusakkan hampir lima keran air. Kau tahu bisa-bisa ayahmu memotong uang belanjaku karena ulahmu" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ocehan ibunya.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Sehun merusakan keran air hampir setiap hari.

Alasan ia merusakkan keran air tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah hanya ingin melihat **situkang servis keran air**.

Sehun jatuh cinta pada situkang servis saat pertama kali tukang servis itu datang kerumahnya.

Sehun jatuh cinta pada wajahnya yang tampan,ah bibirnya yang begitu tebal ,kulitnya yang begitu sexy. Jangan-jangan dibalik seragamnya ada otot-otot yang tercetak.

Ah membayangkannya saja wajah Sehun sudah memerah.

"...Hun."

"SEHUNNNNN"

BRAK

Akhirnya Sehun tersadar dari khayalannya tentang **situkang servis **.

"Kau kenapa tersenyum sendiri? Astaga aku ngidam apa dulu saat kau dalam kandunganku."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan ibunya.

"Kau hubungi tukang servis air dan suru datang hari ini juga karena ayahmu pulang nanti sore."

Wajah Sehun begitu cerah saat ibunya menyuruhnya menghubungi **situkang servis. **

Akhirnya aku bisa mendengar suaranya juga. Aah jantungku.

Batin Sehun.

"Cepatlah Sehunn.."

"Ne eomma."

Sehun segera meraih gagang telepon rumahnya. Sehun ingin menekan tombol angka tetapi...

"EOMAAA BERAPA NOMOR TELEPONNYA AKU TAK TAU" teriak Sehun pada eommanya didapur.

"CATATANNYA ADA DIDEKAT VAS HUN"

Dengan lihainya jemari Sehun menekan nomor telepon **situkang servis.**

"Ha-hallo"

"Ya hallo ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

—AJGFHSSJF SIAL KENAPA AHJUSSI-AHJUSSI YANG MENERIMA SAMBUNGANNYA—

Sehun ingin sekali menjerit histeris saat yang mengangkat sambungannya seorang ahjussi-ahjussi.

"Ehm saya ingin meminta tolong, bisakah kirimkan salah satu pekerja anda untuk datang kerumah saya?

karena keran air dirumah saya rusak."

"Ah oke, alamatnya dimana?"

"Dijalan xxx no x tolong kalau bisa hari ini ya."

"Ok "

Sehun menutup sambungannya dengan wajah yang kusut.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya seseorang dari kamar pada Sehun.

"Anio!" jawab Sehun ketus.

"Gila." gumam lelaki bertumbuh tinggi pada adiknya.

"APA?AKU DENGAR KAU MENGATAIKU KRIS, SUDAH PERGI KAU SEBELUM KUBUAT KAU MENJADI PENDEK!"

Dengan segera Kris pergi dari rumahnya namun ia menyembulkan kembali wajahnya dari balik pintu.

"SEHUN KALAU LAGI DATANG BULAN PAKAILAH PEMBALUT YANG BERSAYAP AGAR TAK BOCOR"

"KRISS AWAS KALAU KAU PULANG AKAN KUBUAT GIGIMU SEMAKIN MAJU KEDEPAN." Sehun melempari bantal yang ada disofa pada pintu depan rumahnya.

"KRIS SEHUN KALIAN BUKAN TINGGAL DIHUTAN JANGAN BUAT KERIBUTAN DISINI"

teriak eomma Sehun dan Kris dari dapur.

.

.

"Aku ingin menjemput ayahmu dibandara kau tunggu tukang air dirumah, mengerti"

Eomma Sehun sudah bersiap-siap untuk kebandara menjemput ayahnya.

"Tapikan appa tiba jam 6 kenapa eomma menjemput sekarang?"

Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Aku mau kerumah Lee ahjussi dulu, sudahlah eomma pergi dulu"

BLAM

Sehun melanjutkan acara menonton tv nya dan ditemani beberapa cemilan.

TENGNONG

Sehun dengan segera membuka pintunya dengan buru-buru.

Ia yakin pasti sipanda itu yang datang kerumahnya .awas saja kalau ia datang hanya ingin meminjam komikku saja.

Batinnya.

"APA?KALAU KAU HANYA INGIN MEMINJAM KOMIKKU KEMBALIKAAN DULU YANG KAU PINJAM KEmarinnn"

Sehun menurunkan nada suaranya saat melihat yang datang bukan sipanda ternyata **situkang servis.**

Oh situkang servis.

WHATTTTTTT

Dengan segera Sehun menutup kembali melihat penampilannya.

Ia mengibas-ngibaskan sisa cemilan yang ada dibaju dan mulutnya.

Sehun menetralkan detak jantunnya dan berdehem sebentar.

KLEK

**Situkang servis **mengeryitkan dahinya saat melihat _customer _nya hanya melongo melihatnya.

"Ehm maaf?" Sehun tersadar juga akhirnya setelah mendengar suara lelaki ini.

"A-Ah masuklah"

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan alhasil Sehun kini menggigiti daun pintu rumahnya.

Kim JongIn. Sehun sempat _name tag _**situkang servis.**

"Duduklah" Sehun menyuruhnya duduk saat mereka sudah didalam rumah.

Tukang servis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Bukankah aku harus membenarkan keran air anda?"

"Sehun panggil saja Sehun." Sehun tersenyum dengan lebar saat menyebutkan namanya.

"A-ah iya mari saya antar kekamar"

"Kekamar mandi maksud saya" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya saat melihat wajah lelaki didepannya.

.

.

Sehun melihat Jongin dari luar kamar menyenderkan tubuhnya pada meja dibelakangnya.

Ia tersenyum senyum sendiri saat melihat peluh situkang servis yang mengalir dari dahinya.

Sehun masih tersenyum-senyum membayangkan wajah Jongin yang begitu oh sangat-sangat seksi saat berada diatasnya dan mengeluarkan peluhnya dan.

dan

dan

"...Sehun-ssi?"

"maaf?"

"A-Ah ya?"

"Saya sudah selesai membenarkan keran air anda." Jongin tersenyum dengan mengagumkan membuat wajah Sehun memerah.

"E-eh? yaya mari saya antarkan kedepan."

Sehun mengantarkan **situkang servis **kedepan rumahnya.

"Terimakasih hm Jongin-ssi" Sehun memberikan uang bayarannya sambil meraba tangan besar Jongin.

"Jangan lupa" Sehun memberikan isyarat menelpon dengan wajah yang memerah ia segera menutup pintu nya.

"AAHH KIM JONGIN KIM JONGIN AKU BISA GILA MELIHAT WAJAHMU"

.

Jongin bingung saat melihat ada selembar kertas yang berbeda sendiri dengan yang lainnya

'Ini nomor ponselku xxxxxxxxxxx

Hubungi aku ya Jongin

Sehun^^'

Jongin yang melihat deretan huruf itu hanya menunjukkan seringaiannya.

—END

* * *

Saya ngepost fict kaihun —lagi—

review? ^^


End file.
